marvelbrickfilmuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Banner
Robert Bruce Banner is a renowned scientist whose experiments plagued with a peculiar condition. When angered or provoked, he would transform into the rage-fueled and nearly mindless, green-skinned monster known as the Hulk. History Fearful of the damage that Hulk could inflict, Banner chose to live a discreet life in remote parts of the world, working to cure the sick and help the poor while trying to elude those who would take advantage of his ability to change into the enormous green menace. Personality Bruce Banner is shown as a mild-mannered, mysterious, shy and analytical man of science. The incident at Culver University caused Banner to become somewhat mentally troubled and obsessed with finding a cure for his mutation. He is compassionate and afraid of hurting someone unintentionally, so he tries not to get close to something or someone that leaves him stressed. On some occasions, he lost the hope of getting rid of his other persona and showed suicidal tendencies, attempting to kill himself once. But over time, he supplemented his scientific pursuit by learning meditation and breathing techniques, gaining a greater control over the transformations. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Transformation': Bruce Banner subjected himself to a combination of a recreated version of the Super Soldier Serum and an exposure to high levels of Gamma Radiation. As a result, Banner is able to transform into Hulk when his heart rate increases to high levels or he loses control of his emotions. As Hulk, Banner is a giant green-skinned humanoid with immense strength fueled by his rage, meaning the angrier he gets the stronger he becomes, and is one of the most powerful beings on Earth. **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Endurance' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Regenerative Healing Factor' Abilities Bruce Banner's Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': In his Bruce Banner persona, Banner possesses a genius level intellect, famous for being one of the foremost geniuses of his generation. *'Master Scientist': Banner is one of the world's renowned scientist in fields such as Biochemistry, Nuclear physics and, especially, Gamma Radiation. His knowledge was even praised by Tony Stark, who said that Banner's work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. He is highly experienced in computers and engineering as well. *'Physician': Banner possesses medical knowledge. *'Martial Artist': Banner learned Aikido and meditative breathing basic techniques while on the run. *'Expert Tactician': Over the years, Banner has become an expert in developing strategies to go unnoticed and run from the government and military, using his intellect to quickly evaluate his surroundings and develop escape strategies. He has also become very skilled at going undercover. *'Multilingualism': When he lived and traveled in South America, he demonstrated some knowledge in Portuguese and Spanish. Hulk's Abilities *'Combatant': As Hulk, while having no formal training, he is a formidable hand to hand combatant simply due to his great physical attributes. Hulk often engages his enemies using brawling techniques that make full use of his strength, and also employs pieces of his immediate environment to fight with, often using them as range projectiles to strike distant targets, while sometimes for melee attacks or protection. Equipment *'Stretchable Pants' *'Wrist-Mounted Cardiovascular Monitor' Appearances Category:Avengers Category:Americans Category:Characters